


The Start of Something New, Alright

by thiswonasmutcontest



Category: High School Musical (Movies), High School Musical RPF
Genre: F/M, High School Musical References, Multi, Self-Insert, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswonasmutcontest/pseuds/thiswonasmutcontest
Summary: Gabriella and Troy hit it off at a party. They're not going to get away with it that easily.Chosen words will be in bold.





	The Start of Something New, Alright

So here’s the story of how I, Katy Gillian, made my very own High School Musical back in the day. 

“This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh…”

They looked into each other’s eyes, confirming my worst fear. 

Zac Efron, head of the East High School Basketball Team and #1 on my 2006 Hottest Hunk List, locked eyes with Gabriela Martinez, the newest kid in class. I didn’t know who she was or where she came from but here she is making her grand introduction to everyone at my house party. Good for her. 

Me and Zac have always had a bit of a complicated relationship. We live next door from each other so Clairmont Street and East High had become sort of home for us. We would occasionally walk to school together, eat lunch together, see movies together and every now and again set apart some time to get to know the hidden side of each other just a bit...if you know what I mean. It was chill. We never wanted to start anything too serious because, well, we’re neighbors and that would be awkward...right? Anyway, whenever my parents are out of town I would have a little shindig and have a few of my friends from school over. Zac, or Troy as I would call him when I felt like teasing, would sometimes bring over the team after a big game or a long week at practice. I never really had a problem with it, especially when they would help clean the place up afterwards. People make a mess so there’s no way I could do it all by myself. They’re really sweet and so every now and again I would be a bit generous and show them how much I appreciate them. I would give them a bit of a show and they would give me a bit of relief. Some weeks I would feel so generous that we would all go upstairs and I would give them their thank yous before everyone even left. People would think I went to sleep but really we would just all be up in my room, me on my knees before the team as they ran their favorite plays on me and I would give some enthusiastic feedback. We used to do this in the Wildcats Gym but the security around school caught on after a while. Here at my house, I play by my rules. I like to think I’m flexible enough to give them a good workout. Those were my favorite nights. I’ve always wanted to know what it would be like if I had another girl with me, but hey you can’t have your cake and eat it too. 

Anyway, the look Zac and Gabriela were giving each other was giving off static. Everyone in the room could feel it. They blinked out of their trance and looked around at the people applauding for them. I’m not sure they realized what just happened. All the times I’ve heard that voice of his and I had no idea he had pipes like that. It was a turn on. Well whatever this was, he wasn’t going to let it go. He took her hand and they moved to the back. Everyone made kiss-ey sounds, teasing them. 

“You okay?”, Kat said touching my shoulder. 

“I’m fine.”, I said. I could feel my face warm up. 

“Well if you need anything I got the new Jack White mus-”, Kat said. And before she was able to finish I found myself walking in their direction. I didn’t even need to think twice. 

The back door to the kitchen was open. I looked around and saw people hiding their snickering and pointing out the back. I could only guess what they were all talking about. I paused for a moment and took a deep breath. I took a few steps toward the back door and it was exactly what I expected. Zac and Gabriela lay in the grass of my backyard. I couldn’t exactly make out what was happening but my mind filled in the rest. I could hear them moving in the grass from where I was standing. 

What could I do? I have no business being jealous but I’ve had enough to drink at this point where I didn’t think before I acted. So I walked toward them. 

As I got closer I could hear the sounds and my imagination promptly went wild; lips touching, moans muffled, clothes unzipping. I couldn't believe it but if I’m going to get a start on my list, now is as good as a time as any. Besides, I already have a reputation. I need to be the bad girl everyone knew me as. 

I stopped inches from them. They didn’t notice me. From what I could see, Zac ran his hands up her back and had his head down on her chest. He took her shirt off and she moved back and forth on his lap. Damn, what I wouldn’t give to be her right now...or to be with her right now. 

“Hey…”, I said without thinking.

They stopped. 

“S...Sorry”, Zac said in an embarrassed tone. Gabriella got off of his lap and went to find her shirt. 

“It’s okay”, I said. “But wait”.

Gabriela started putting her shirt back on and I walked over to her. I knelt on the grass and faced her. At this point, most people went inside. It must’ve been late because I think people started to leave. I looked behind me and there were only a few people left and they were all minding their own business. Gabriela looked at me, her eyes shining from the moon. She looked like she wanted to cry. I held her hand. 

“It’ll be okay. Seriously, don’t worry about it.”, a tear rolled down her cheek. 

Before even a second thought I just went for it and plunged my lips on hers. She hesitated for a second but I soon felt her tongue on mine. It started off slow at first but got more rapid. She moaned and that set me into overdrive. I’m glad it was dark so no one could’ve noticed the wet spot forming between my legs. She moved her hand and cupped my neck, exactly the way I liked it. How did she know? We pulled our bodies closer to each other. I heard a noise from behind getting closer and realized it was Zac. He knelt behind me and placed his lips on my neck like he always does. He places his strong hands on my sides and pulls me on top of his lap. Gabriela quickly follows, never leaving my lips. She tastes so good. Whatever flavor of lip gloss she had on was yummy and insatiable and I wanted more. Zac kissed his way up my neck and nibbled on my ear. He usually liked to say some weird basketball thing in my ear to make me laugh but this time he whispered something different…

“Du machst mich so geil’, he said ever so softly. 

Damn. Someone brushed up on their German. Zac can be a bit of a perv so I wouldn’t be surprised if he picked up the Kama Sutra in German or something. 

His hands went under my sweater and I immediately broke apart from Gabriela to take it off, exposing my body to the cool night air. They quickly followed and Gabriela kissed me once more before moving her lips to my chest. She knew just what to do. Her and Zac must’ve been talking because she knew just how to kiss, how to lick and nibble. This paired with Zac’s fingers in my panties pushed me over the edge. He put his hand over my mouth so the entire neighborhood wouldn’t hear and that set me off even more. Gabriela tore off my panties with her teeth and went down on me. Zac got up, leaving me to lay on the grass. He took a step back and took off what was left of his clothes. His opulent abs shone in the moonlight with just the right amount of sweat. God I loved this man. Gabriela knew exactly what she was doing. She raised her head and gave me a smirk, looked at Zac and he walked over to where she was. His erect penis entered me, forcing me to claw into the ground beneath me. His head was definitely in the game. He went in and out of me while Gabriela planted herself on top of me. I needed to taste her. I had never been with a girl before but what better time to try. I guess I knew what I was doing because she said my name to the heavens when she came. She didn’t care about the party, the neighbors, or anything. Zac must have gotten so turned on that he grabbed my thighs and plowed into me harder than any basket he’s made in his basketball career. With one final thrust he let loose and burst inside me. I felt so full, I was so proud. I wanted to hold on to this moment forever. 

It wasn’t the entire team, but I’d take it. I had another night with Zac and got to break the new girl in. There were a few more nights I met up with them and we got to know each other a bit more. Eventually they developed feelings for each other and became an official couple. I started to see less of them but every now and again Zac will sneak over for a bit of stress relief after a long week of practice. I started to see someone too and oddly enough, he didn’t mind. He even joined in a few times. 

Sometimes I look back at those years and I’d like to think that I had my very own little high school musical.


End file.
